At the present time rosary beads are used by persons to make sure the prayers one has said are of a number of arrangement recognized by the devout as being correct. As an aid to doing this it is known to have a round device with beads, or other indications which may be slipped over one of the users fingers.
Worry beads have a similar design, involving beads with central holes connected to a string. The beads may be moved from one group to another, for counting, saying successive prayers or for keeping ones fingers active while thinking (worrying).